Impatience is a Virtue
by 8state-of-flux8
Summary: Carla/Michelle: A moment of naughtiness in The Rovers! If you do not like the pairing this may not be the story for you! If you do please jump right in ...


**Hi another Carla/Michelle one shot! Struggling to write my other fiction Escape so needed to try and get back into writing and this idea just wouldn't leave my over-active mind! As always if you enjoy please review they really do brighten my day :) **

**Please take note of the rating I do not wish to offend anyone who does not like the pairing. On the other hand all you Carchelle fans out there please enjoy ... **

The Rovers was a bustling hive of activity there wasn't a spare seat in the whole of the pub everyone was laughing joking and generally winding down at the end of the working week. The mood was infectious a warmth seemed to have settled in the air; tucked in the booth in the far corner Carla couldn't help but smile as she took in the atmosphere.

Cramped next to the window surrounded by her staff Carla couldn't help but think her life finally seemed to be getting back on track. After the rape, its aftermath, Frank's murder and the revelation that his own mother had been the culprit life finally seemed to be settling down to a semblance of normality. The factory was back under her management she was now the sole owner of underworld and she was determined to take the factory and her staff to high places. Having Michelle by her side in the office made for a formidable team and profits were slowly starting to rise.

Today had been a particularly successful day a chance meeting had led to a new contract for a new clothing chain which was opening boutiques in several locations across the North West. Thanks to the infatuation their potential client had with Michelle they were easily able to negotiate a larger order for an increased stock price. Michelle has been flirty, attentative all the while being the perfect professional Mr Graham had been so taken in by her that by the end of the meeting he was practically putty in her hands. The look on the poor buggers face when he realised exactly what he had signed for had been priceless.

Thinking about the deal Carla's eyes sought out Michelle and she noticed she was deep in conversation, at the end of the table, with Julie. Her face was alive with animation; her eyes accentuated by her smoky kohl makeup seemed to twinkle and shine as her raucous laugh echoed through the room. Carla's heart swelled as she looked at Michelle she loved her more than she ever thought was possible. All her help and support over the recent months had led Carla to realise how important Michelle was now Carla couldn't even begin to contemplate a life without her. They worked together, lived together and socialised together and she honestly wouldn't have it any other way. At Michelle's throaty chuckle Carla felt a pang of want course through her body and settle in the bottom of her stomach a wave of heat prickled across her skin and she took a steadying breath. That chuckle brought a barrage of images to the forefront of Carla's mind each one of them involving a bed and no clothing. As if Michelle had heard Carla's thoughts she turned her head looked straight at Carla and shot her a crooked smile and sexy wink.

* * *

Carla was disturbed by her delicious thoughts by Sean gently nudging her side with his elbow "Everything alright there Mrs C?" his voice was quiet, hesitant and Carla felt guilty that he should feel unnerved at asking her a personal question then again she wasn't known as queen bitch for nothing! "I'm fine Seany thanks for asking been a good day for a change" smiling Carla took a large gulp of the red wine in front of her. Feeling elated after the meeting Carla had announced to her staff that they were finishing early and that she would appreciate it if they joined her for a celebratory drink in the Rovers; on her. For 30 seconds no body moved they sat in a state of shock until Carla shrugged her shoulders and begun making her way back towards her office calling "Suit yourselves carry on working". The flurry of movement had been outstanding within ten minutes the factory had been packed up, locked up and they were heading for the pub.

Nudging her again Sean smiled at Carla, downed his drink in one and mischievously looking round he began to bang his hands down onto the table while chanting

"Money out Mrs C! Money out Mrs C! Mo-;"

"Sean! How dare you demand another drink from Mrs Connor she has already been extremely kind and generous paying for the one you have just unceremoniously gulped down!" Hayley looked at Sean in disgust and he withered slightly under her gaze. Chuckling Carla took a wad of £10 notes from her purse and handed them to Sean "Go on then go and get another round in".

Mouth gaping Sean snatched the money and quickly made his way over to the bar as if worried that if he didn't move fast enough Carla would change her mind.

"Make sure you get one for everyone!" Carla shouted and Sean nodded quickly still seeming to be in a mild daze.

Laughing Carla's gaze once again sought out Michelle she was smiling back at her amusement clear to see in her twinkling eyes. Making sure Carla was still watching she slowly took the straw of her drink into her mouth curling her tongue around the tip as her soft lips gripped the straw and she bit down lightly smirking. Carla felt her mouth dry and her pulse quicken as she unconsciously licked her lips while her eyes drank in the beauty in front of her. She felt her sense become even heightened and the slight dampness in her knickers served as a good indication to how turned on she was.

Carla was once again startled from her thoughts by Sean as he placed a large glass of red in front of her. "You sure you're alright Mrs C you're looking very flushed"

Carla had to stop the burn from creeping into her cheeks as she heard Michelle's delicious cackle echo in her ears. If any of them knew what was currently going through her head Carla was sure they would faint dead away especially Hayley.

"Just a bit hot that's all Sean" making a big deal of taking her jacket off she fanned her face and took a sip of her wine all the while trying to ignore the current object of her thought pattern.

"Hayley would you mind if I swapped places with you just so I can have a quick word with the boss?" Michelle's voice held flirty tone and Carla's head snapped to one side and she glowered as Michelle stood up drink in hand smiling coyly.

"Can't it wait Michelle? You're pushing poor Hayles out of her seat" Carla tried to keep her tone light and even but inside she was fuming how was she going to be able to calm herself down when the object of her lust was going to try and plonk herself down directly opposite. Michelle opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Hayley.

"Mrs. Connor it's fine I need to speak to Julie anyway I was hoping she could help me with an idea of what I could buy Roy for his birthday" smiling Hayley picked up her anorak and bag and clutching her orange juice she shuffled past Michelle.

Carla closed her eyes tight trying to calm herself so that she could keep her expression neutral. She felt more than heard Michelle's presence settle in front of her and she took a steadying breath trying her hardest to keep her composure.

With her eyes closed she didn't see the wicked gleam in Michelle's eye nor did she see her slowly reach down and unhook her shoe buckle. Gasping Carla's eyes shot open as Michelle's foot clad in her sexily smooth tights slowly trailed up the inside of Carla's leg her toes tracing circular patterns as she went. Carla quickly crossed her legs and forced Michelle's foot to the floor leaning across the table she beckoned Michelle to come closer

"What the hell are you playing at do you know how hard it is to look normal while you're playing footsie under the table" Carla hissed irritation evident in her tone and she looked around to make sure nobody was listening. Still smirking Michelle leaned closer into Carla her face hidden by Carla's curtain of hair she delicately traced Carla's earlobe with her tongue while whispering deep into her ear

"Hmm you're sexy when you're annoyed". Michelle's husky tone sent shivers down Carla's spine and she pulled back abruptly sending a glare in Michelle's direction. Not to be deterred Michelle inched her way round the table sliding into place right so that there thighs were touching. Carla stiffened and kept her eyes trained on the bar she wasn't going to look at Michelle she couldn't if she did she didn't think she'd b able to hold back from ravishing her on the table in front of a room full of spectators. She twitched as she felt Michelle's hand ghost her thigh and come to settle just under her dress feeling her cool hand on her flushed skin caused another shiver to run across Carla's body.

"Chelle pack it in!" Carla tried to convey her frustration all the while making sure that Sean couldn't hear her whispered words. In response Michelle giggled and slid her hand further up Carla's thigh until her fingers brushed Carla's underwear.

Abruptly Carla wrenched Michelle's hand from her body and stood up pushing past Sean quickly she moved with a sense of urgency towards the toilets she needed to cool off and she knew it would look funny if she marched outside. As she reached the end of the booth she met Hayley's concerned gaze and she tried to shrug off the turmoil she felt. Smiling slightly to try and ease Hayley's worry she hurriedly rushed past increasing her pace desperate to escape the stifling situation she had found herself in. Her hand settled on the toilet door and she paused for a moment feeling Michelle's gaze burn into her back, shaking her head she marched inside trying to suppress the urge to acknowledge Michelle.

* * *

Carla had only been in the toilets a moment when Michelle came bursting through the door. Carla's head whipped round at the sudden noise and her eyes locked with Michelle's intense gaze. They stood there not moving the tension palpable until Carla could not stand it any longer within two steps she grabbed hold of Michelle and crashed their lips together. Michelle groaned at the contact as Carla fisted Michelle's dark silky locks while nipping and sucking Michelle's bottom lip to further heighten her arousal.

Still kissing wildly Carla backed Michelle into the nearest cubicle briefly pulling back to lock the door securely behind them. Carla felt herself become wetter at the sight of Michelle her face was flushed, hair mussed and lips swollen. Listening to the sound of her laboured breathing Carla couldn't hold back and she lunged at Michelle pushing her into the cubicle wall and kissing her deeply with renewed fervour. Hands wandering Carla grasped Michelle's hips and pulled their bodies even closer as she pinned Michelle with her body she slowly inched her hands upwards and as she grasped Michelle's breasts she began to knead gently fingers desperately seeking the hardened nipples through Michelle's clothes. Michelle groaned loudly at the contact and Carla quickly covered her mouth with her own.

"Sshh 'Chelle we wouldn't want to be caught now would we"

Kissing her way down Michelle's neck Carla slowly started to undo the buttons of Michelle's blouse. As she got to the last button Carla continued nipping and sucking down Michelle's body reaching her belly button she mischievously dipped her tongue into the hole while chuckling.

"Car' we should stop"

Carla slowly stood back up so that she was on eye level with Michelle "After all that tormenting you inflicted on me ..." dragging her nails up Michelle's thighs under her skirt Carla let her hand inch closer to her centre.

"You really shouldn't start what you can't finish Michelle" Carla chastised resting her hand on Michelle feeling how wet and hot she was.

"Oh god ... we should it's not ahhh" Carla increased the pressure, her hand pushing harder against Michelle.

"Can you really walk away from this?" Carla raised her eyebrow and smiled evilly while slowly moving her hand back and forth. Michelle's hips began to buck against her and on feeling Michelle grind down onto her hand Carla swiftly pulled away and began unlocking the door.

"Please Carla" Michelle moaned and went to rub herself as her hips desperately sought an object to relieve the burning need inside of her. Carla saw what Michelle was going to do and she quickly wrenched Michelle's hands above her head sliding her knee in-between Michelle's thighs.

"Ah ah ahh no touching that's for me to do darlin'" without warning Carla dropped Michelle's hands and dragged her skirt up to her hips.

"I knew you couldn't resist" grasping Michelle's tights Carla ripped them at the crotch chuckling at the shiver than ran through Michelle's body as the cold air hit her sopping underwear. Carla slowly dragged Michelle's lacy black thong to one side and caressed her thighs as she brought her hands back up to Michelle's centre. As Michelle began to tremble in anticipation Carla slowly touched her fingers to Michelle's wetness marvelling at how she was the cause.

"Car' fuck me" at Michelle's breathy plea Carla slowly slid two fingers into Michelle's hot, wet tightness pressing deeply. At hearing her groan in want Carla quickly pulled back and plunged her fingers into Michelle hard causing Michelle's head to rock back and her eyes flutter shut. After two more hard strokes Michelle's eyes flew open and she grasped the back of Carla's head bringing her lips to Carla's ear. "Faster baby please" Carla obliged and pushed in and out at an increased pace.

Suddenly the door to the toilets swung open and Carla and Michelle both froze on hearing footsteps on the tiles. Biting her lip to keep herself quiet Michelle leant against Carla as it became a struggle for her to stay upright. Gently Carla wrapped her left arm around Michelle and tried to control her breathing hoping that whoever had entered would soon be leaving.

"Mrs Connor are you in here?" Carla cursed as she heard Hayley's worried voice echo in the small space. Struggling to make her voice sound normal Carla hastily replied

"Yeah Hayles got a bit tearful so our 'Chelle's in here with me" Michelle couldn't help but slowly start to rock her hips back and forth desperately trying to find release from Carla's fingers still buried deep inside her.

"Oh Mrs Connor I am sorry I was just coming to say I'm leaving and thank you for the drink so err thank you and err I'll be on my way if your sure you're ok?" Carla fought back a laugh as Michelle mouthed "get rid of her now!"

"No problem Hayles I'll be fine I'm already working through releasing some tension" Carla smiled wickedly knowing that the innuendo would be lost on Hayley.

"Oh ok well night then and if you ever need to talk or anything I can do to hel-"

"Yes thank you Hayles see you Mon!"

Hearing the door click shut Carla released a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding turning her attention back to the woman in front of her she kissed and sucked at Michelle's neck to try and release some of the tension in Michelle's shoulders.

"Car' I appreciate what your trying to do but I can't last much longer" Michelle whispered into Carla's ear and Carla shivered in delight removing her fingers slowly, ignoring the look of hatred on Michelle's face, Carla began to circle Michelle's clit with her thumb loving the way Michelle's thighs shook with pleasure.

"Finish me please" Michelle begged Carla forcefully kissed Michelle their teeth clashed together as they nipped and sucked ferociously together. Pulling back for the last time Carla whispered into Michelle's ear "Love you darlin" and swiftly entered Michelle's tight wet hole pushing in and out building up speed with renewed attack. Michelle through her head back and moaned loudly no longer caring if anyone heard her cries as she felt her orgasm building she fisted her hands in Carla's hair and leant her forehead to Carla's

"I'm coming Car' baby I'm coming" her legs shook and she desperately clung to Carla as her whole body seemed to convulse with pleasure as an orgasm so powerful tore through her every nerve ending. As she rode out the waves of pleasure Michelle's legs gave out from underneath her and Carla locked her arms around Michelle keeping her standing while whispering words of love in her ear.

As Michelle came down from her high Carla buried her head into the crook of Michelle's neck trying to control the desperate urge building inside of her. She clamped her thighs together and moaned softly as the friction spiked the delicious feelings she was trying to ignore as she cuddled Michelle. With her eyes closed she felt Michelle shift; her arms falling from Carla's neck and coming to settle on her hips. Slowly Michelle began to trace circular patterns all the while moving closer and closer to where Carla wanted to feel her touch the most. Michelle's hands settled on Carla's thighs and as Carla felt her dress be gradually hiked up and her thong dragged down to her feet her eyes flew open and she raised her head to meet Michelle's hungry gaze.

"Chelle don't start what you can't finish 'cause I swear . . ." Carla whispered desperately letting her sentence trail while she searched Michelle's face for a sign of what was to come next. Gently Michelle leant forward and captured Carla in a deep loving kiss she gently caressed Carla's tongue and as Carla felt the delicious stroking of Michelle's tongue she groaned, her heart racing and her stomach contracting pleasurably. Pulling back Michelle suckled on her bottom lip bringing a breathy moan from deep within her that seemed to echo in her ears as her blood rushed to her head. Kissing a trail up to Carla's ear Michelle nibbled on the soft lobe while whispering erotically into her ear.

"How could I not after what you have just done to me" Carla became wetter at Michelle's words something that she didn't think would be physically possible every nerve ending felt as though it was on fire and she trembled in anticipation of what she knew was to come.

Michelle turned Carla around so that she was now leaning against the cubicle wall taking her leg in her left hand Michelle brought Carla's knee up towards her chest. Michelle's breath hitched in her throat as Carla's centre came into view she was glistening her arousal clear for all too see. Not being able to hold back Michelle moved her hand straight to Carla's clit and flicked over the raised bud with her thumb. Carla's hips bucked wildly and she dug her fingernails tightly into Michelle's shoulders while groaning out between gritted teeth "Feels so fucking good".

Michelle smirked and flicked her thumb again then for a third time and a fourth enjoying watching Carla's bucking become more pronounced each time. Carla could finally take no more and she grabbed Michelle's hand in her own and growled

"Don't tease I'm already so close from watching you ... so god damn close" Michelle responded to Carla's pleas by thrusting two fingers deep into Carla barely pausing to allow her time to adjust as she began to pound into her revelling in the feel of her tight pulsating hotness clutching her fingers as though they were her anchor. Carla's eyes rolled backwards and her mouth fell open as her orgasm rocketed through her at an intense rate.

"Fuck fuck fuck oh oh ohhhhhhh" Michelle noticing Carla's orgasm quickened her pace and circled her clit with her thumb causing another powerful wave of pleasure to course through Carla's being and stars to appear in front of her eyes. The waves of pleasure just kept coming and Michelle gently caressed Carla while she rode out the remainder of her orgasm gently removing her fingers as she did.

Slowly Carla slid to the floor and they sat there limbs entwined as they both bathed in the post orgasmic bliss. Cuddling Michelle close Carla smiled

"Fuck darlin' we should do that more often" Michelle giggled and slapped Carla playfully on the arm "Not a bloody chance if it means I have sit on this manky floor again".

Sighing deeply Carla placed a soft kiss on Michelle's lips marvelling at how even the barest of contact could still send a jolt of electricity through her body

"You know I love you right?" looking up at Carla's anxious expression Michelle gently took Carla's chin and captured her lips once more trying to convey as much emotion as possible. Pulling back Michelle smiled wondering how she could ever love anything as much as she loved this woman in front of her. Capturing Carla in one last kiss Michelle and tucking her hair behind her ear Michelle touched her head to Carla's

"I do and I hope you know how much I love you an all" Michelle watched Carla's face light up at her words and she felt her heart swell nodding Carla made to pull Michelle into another hug but Michelle leant backwards chuckling "But seriously we need to get off this horrible floor!"

Still laughing Carla and Michelle straightened their clothes and attempted to flatten down their hair. Exiting the toilets they bumped into Sean on his way to the men's

"Hey you missed it it's all been going on out here" Carla raised an eyebrow to Michelle and they both grinned and turned to Sean.

"Shame still I'm sure it were worth missing for the perks of The Rovers toilets" Michelle howled with laughter as Carla winked naughtily at Sean together they exited through the door waving as they went leaving a bemused Sean shaking his head in their wake

"Nutters those Connor woman absolute Nutters".


End file.
